LoZ OoT Epic Haiku
by MoonscarOfDuskClan
Summary: This is a series of haikus that summarizes the events of the game "Ocarina Of Time." I call it "Epic" because of its length, although it is very interesting, and you should read it, because I am partially new to this site, and need criticism. Enjoy!


**This is my first post in the Legend of Zelda section, but I believe that this is a genuinely good haiku, and it deserves a reading and reviewing. So, please read and review this!**

**Ocarina of Time- Haiku**

In a time long past,  
In years and lands forgotten,  
The legends were born.

Of a distant land,  
Of which then was called Hyrule,  
The legends were born.

The legends foretold  
Of a Power strong and great,  
Of red was it seen.

The legends foretold  
Of a Wisdom so wide, so full,  
Of deep blue it shown.

The legends foretold  
Of a Courage so boundless,  
A calm green it bore.

The three they did choose,  
The forces they did send out,  
To goddesses' picks.

For the red was picked  
A Gerudo man of evil,  
Ganondorf was he.

The blue was sent out  
To a fair princess, so young,  
Whose name was Zelda.

The green was given,  
To a fairy boy in green,  
His name being Link.

Around those chosen,  
An epic story would pass,  
Of love and battle.

Evil would conquer,  
Hyrule would be in chaos,  
Without a Hero.

Then, from the forest,  
A young Hylian would come,  
To vanquish evil.

Sent by the princess,  
He would pull the Master Sword,  
Sword of Evil's Bane.

In woods, quest began,  
To slay deadly Queen Gohma,  
Inside the Great Tree.

Next, to the mountain!,  
Kill King Dodongo, he must,  
To feed the Gorons.

Then, to the Zoras,  
Princess in Jabu-Jabu,  
Held by Barinade.

With three precious stones,  
And ocarina song played,  
Door of Time opened.

Within the sealed room,  
A treasure above others,  
Sword of Evil's Bane.

He would wield the sword,  
In battle, he fell never,  
Vanquishing evil.

Rescue came foremost,  
Five Sages did need his help,  
To each, a dungeon.

A quest did ensue,  
Across all Hyrule he went,  
To save the Sages.

Light Medallion,  
Given at awakening,  
In Temple of Time

First, in deep forest,  
In Sacred Forest Meadow,  
Phantom Ganon's stand.

Second, on the mount,  
To face feared Volvagia,  
Death Mountain Crater.

Onward to the lake,  
Deep in lies the heart, Morpha,  
In Lake Hylia.

In Impa's village,  
Great Bongo-Bongo did play,  
In the dark Graveyard.

Across the desert,  
Twinrova the spirit ruled  
Over Colossus.

Five Sages were saved,  
Medallions were given,  
To the strong Hero.

The Hero did grow,  
His strength now unmatchable,  
All evil he rid.

'Til the end was near,  
And his final foe approached,  
The King of Evil.

The battle was fought,  
And the Hero knew he won,  
'Til the castle fell.

The King knew he lost,  
And with his last breath of air,  
Pulled the castle down.

The Hero fled out,  
Taking the Princess to save,  
Fleeing the tower.

Hero and Princess,  
Standing alone, in rubble,  
Unsure of safety.

The Evil King rose,  
He unleashed the full Power  
The Triforce granted.

The Hero faced him,  
Two masters ready to duel,  
Two forces, to fight.

The final battle,  
The Courage versus Power,  
An epic skirmish.

Beast versus Hero,  
The two did dance with their blades,  
Never conquering.

The Hero lashed out,  
Striking the evil Beast's tail,  
Inflicting great pain.

The Hero strengthened,  
Slashing stronger and stronger,  
Forcing back the Beast.

The Beast was forced down,  
Providing the perfect strike,  
And the Hero struck.

The Beast's cry was loud,  
Echoing in the chasm,  
Sounding his great pain.

The battle was over,  
The Hero having conquered,  
The Beast defeated.

The Princess took over,  
Her and Six other Sages,  
To seal the dark Beast.

His Power was great,  
But the Sages were stronger,  
And they sealed the Beast.

The evil was gone,  
With Hyrule restored to peace,  
And good in control.

Hero and Princess,  
Alone in Hyrule Castle,  
Once again in peace.

Then the Princess turned,  
An offer ready to give,  
To the great Hero.

An offer so great,  
Of a name and something more,  
A chance to relive.

A chance to relive,  
From the start of his journey,  
To the present time.

Hero accepted,  
The offer he had to take,  
A name and new life.

Princess was ready,  
With Ocarina in hand,  
To grant this last wish.

She played Time's great Song,  
The Hero she did send back,  
To accept his choice.

The Hero went back,  
To the place where he started,  
Knowing what happened.

The Hero was glad,  
With evil gone and peace back,  
And he went to rest.

The Master Sword,  
Sword of Evil's Bane, was set,  
'Til again needed.

Hyrule was at peace,  
Thanks to that Hylian boy,  
The Hero of Time.

THE END

**So, what do you think? I realize that at parts it is a bit confusing to follow, but that is the way of traditional haikus. They don't have to make perfect sense. I may not be Japanese, but I think that my haiku is one of the best American-written ones I've read, although that point of view is biased. Due to that bias, I wish for all who read to review it, no matter how harsh. Thank you!**

**-Moonscar, medicine cat of DuskClan**

**BTW, I also recommend some of my Warriors fanfics, because I am in need of some criticism on them as well. Thank you!**


End file.
